


rock beats gun

by displayheartcode



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Immortal Hijinks, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: They're immortal warriors.They know how to delegate.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	rock beats gun

“We have a new lead for the mission.” Andy tosses a file onto the kitchen table. “The good news is that Booker no longer has to escape through the sewer. The bad news is that one of you lucky gentlemen will have to be the honeypot.”

Nicky, Joe, and Booker point at each other.

Andy shakes her head. “You know the rules.”

Nile raises an eyebrow. She picks up the file and starts flipping through the pages. “You have rules?”

“Don’t worry,” Andy assures her. “We have a foolproof method that has worked for hundreds of years.”

Joe, Nicky, and Booker all look at each other. With a slight nod from Nicky, they each make a fist and at the count of three make different hand gestures.

“A gun doesn’t count, Nicky,” Booker says.

“Rock beats gun,” Joe says.

Booker closes his eyes. “I just said…”

They try again.

“Boss! Nicky’s cheating!”


End file.
